Desmond Wulfe
Current Background Desmond Wulfe was born into orphanage in Eden City, bouncing from home to home after his mother abandoned him barely 1-year old. He grew up estranged from others while discovering he had real interests not in the people themselves, but the things they did and why they did it. Typically called a nosy-ninny, a young Wulfe spent most of his school years studying people or school-work. Sometime after graduating high-school Wulfe caught the attention of the Eden police department when he managed to crack an old homicide coldcase involving a distressed reploid and its owner wide open by pointing out a single clue the initial investigators overlooked to point out an illegal reploid had entered the premises that evening. Wulfe rather quickly began work as a detective and Private Investigator once this "Break" happened and enjoyed a modest life doing the thing he'd loved to do since he was a kid. Things were just perfect and content for the orphan... until some stray curiosity got the better of him. A stray thought occurred to Wulfe that he may or may not have had a family... some minor digging revealed his mother and father had long sense died during some Maverick attacks but they Did have a single daughter... Apparently a smart daughter too since sh was heavy into research and development. Further digging in the following days revealed that this sister was knee deep in some weird research involving... what were they called again? Whatever, Wulfe didn't split the hairs on whatever this sisters interests were, he couldn't be the pot calling the kettle black here, suddenly he noticed something on the reports... "Gone Missing, Cold Case" The Interests were stacking now! How absolutely riveting! However... after taking the findings to the police chief, Desmond was forbidden from pursuing the case... He promptly resigned and went to a personal investigation to find this sister. As cruel fate would have it after following some "Leads" Wulfe walked right into where he shouldn't have been sticking his nose... after a close call with an explosion Wulfe found himself short an arm... Life was different for a ear or so... then he was approached by a man and woman... hearing of the "Genius Investigator" and his plight of becoming a cripple while searching still for his lost sister... the duo offered Wulfe a chance at better research equipment... all he had to do... was test something for them and agree to coach some of the kids they worked with in combat practice. Apparently being an ex "Cop" was good on paper. Of course Wulfe agreed... and promptly ended up with a metal arm named "Fenrir". The two quickly learned to deal with one another Ferir being a sort of jerky foil to Desmonds "Genius". After some physical and mental-adjustment rehab and getting to make himself at home in a new work-office closer to the Prometheus Corp. Tower Wulfe began his end of the deal. He did the coaching with no complaints, punching out on the dot nearly every workday to head home and continue using the amazing equipment he was being lent to continue his investigations. Just recently he's found some interesting buried info that this long-lost sister, Louis Canagan, may have been working with and under this... Jezebel... woman from the Prometheus Corporation...wasn't she the one who gave him the Fenrir-arm? Shattered Train Alexis Flannery and Sephtis Mictchel After recieving order from"The Higher Ups" Desmond began training Ms.Mitchel and Ms.Flannery following the apparent incident in the lab involving Ms.Mitchel directly. He proceeded to grill them hard and brutally for the 6 months and became staggeringly aware that the two had somehow managed to complete a 12-month course in half the time. On par with his contract and demand-of he began the two on their Weapon-training portion of the extended course, allowing Sephtis Mitchel to have first goes while Alexis Flannery sparred with the mechanic, Garou Bogard. During the "Introduction" to weapons Desmond became aware of Sephtis' control over pole-arm weaponry and began to start piecing together the events of that day 6-months ago. Training, however, was cut short due to the sudden attack and appearance of a red and white junk mechaniloid, with Desmond choosing to hang in the back and let the Biometal-users handle the situation being one of the only ones there unarmed. During Training a Rogue mechaniloid from years long past invaded the trianing space and attacked Desmond and his students, as well as the mechanic Garou Bogard. The mechaniloid was promptly dealt with by Bogard and Sephtis with Desmond and Alexis providing support from the back via firearms that were delivered to the room from Lexis father, Radelius Flannery. After the scare was through, Desmond and company were asked to debreif to Dr.Cessairs assistants. Olympus Stop Hunters From Preventing Zeus Cannon Fire While under the forced-merge of Fenrir Desmond was tasked with Sephtis+JoJo to be road bumps in preventing the Hunters from stopping the firing of the Zeus Cannon along with some members of UMA. During the fight against his opponet, Ryan, Fenrir took a devastating blow at point lank from the Biometal-using Hunter. The resulting conflict caused Sephtis to spring into action after her meeting with Anthony via her ABsolute Zero ability. Absolute Zero and Fimbulvtr caused Ryan to experience frost bite on his one hand. After a retreat due to the grave wound on Desmonds torso, Sephtis and Fenrir returned to HSM base where Fenrir promptly demerged and Desmond was "Woken up" and abruptly experiencing "Merge shock" where in he was disorientated, in pain and experiencing severe nausea. Desmond was rushed off into medical and tended to immediately for his gaping air-bullet wound. Personality Desmond is calm and rather nosily inquisitive by nature. He tends to go by the facts to things and tries to approach situations level-headedly when possible. He can get frustrated and agitated(And thusly angry at that point) when things start to divert form the "Plan" or he hits particularly annoying road bumps in his investigations(Stubborn and aggressive people...). Though he is not violent or short-fused by nature, Fenrirs' influences have obviously put a bit of strain on Desmonds' mental fortitude to put up with others crap. It definitely hasn't helped his relations towards women, though maybe that isn't exactly Fenrirs fault. Abilities Hightened Senses: Desmond has heightened awareness of his surroundings thanks to an acute sense of smell, keen hearing and sharp eyesight. This is applicable in fighting(On top of being his shining tool of investigation) too as it allows him to be more aware of shifty things opposition or foes might try to pull on him. "Subtle" twitches of hands in pockets... the smell of plasma-burns... the sound of a safety being flicked off... Are just a few of the things Desmond tends to notice during some less than amazing stints of investigation in his short run as a PI for the Eden Police. Police Training: As part of being in the Eden-city police force, Desmond was given extensive training and education in anti-reploid and anti-human self-defense combat. Detective Training: Desmond is trained in extensive interrogation and research techniques. 'Fenrir Claw: '-See Weapons: Fenrir-Arm- Weapons '''Fenrir-Arm: '''Dezmond's special metal right arm has half-a-mind of its own. Beyond said arm generally being much stronger and tougher than a regular human-arm it also has clawed fingers(Typically hidden by a specially designed glove cover to not make the arm stand out quite so much and allow him to actually touch things with the hand without causing flash-freezing) with blue almost ice or beam-like transparent tips. It should be noted, if Desmond wants it, Fenrir is feeling particularly agreeable and the glove is off he can swipe at the air to launch a short-ranged cold-air cutter like projectile. Armors Fenrir